


the way you make me feel

by oolongmilktea



Series: Series of Kisses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting together - kinda, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolongmilktea/pseuds/oolongmilktea
Summary: Akaashi felt the sides of his mouth pull into a smile. He caressed Bokuto's cheek with his thumb, making the silver-haired boy smile back. It was different. It wasn't his usual obnoxious smile that showed a lot of his teeth. It was tender. Sweet.Full of affection.





	the way you make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> I just NEEDED to write some BokuAka
> 
> This was purely self-indulgent and I just wanted to write super-duper-mega-in-love Akaashi (｡♥‿♥｡)

 

Akaashi felt like his heart was going to burst. 

It finally happened. 

Bokuto Koutarou.  His  ace.  His  captain. Kissed him.

When their lips met, Akaashi felt everything blurred around them. To him, nothing else mattered in that very moment. It was  just him, and Koutarou. 

The kiss itself wasn't great. But he didn't care. All he could think about was how close he and Bokuto were. Pressed up against each other, standing in the middle of their school gym, late at night. 

They were packing up the equipment before Bokuto made his move. The kiss wasn't sudden. Akaashi saw Bokuto leaning in towards him. All he did  was let him. Why wouldn't he? It was what he had wanted for a long time. Since he first met Bokuto, to be precise.

Bokuto's arms were at his sides, hands clenched into fists. His lips pursed too  tightly . The usual, rambunctious nature of  his  ace was completely replaced with tension. When Bokuto withdrew, their lips made a small pop.

Their eyes fluttered open. Bokuto looked at him, eyes filled with nervousness and cheeks flushed. Akaashi flushed too. Neither of them said anything. They stared into each other's eyes. 

Bokuto broke eye contact first and looked at the ground. Akaashi saw the redness that covered the tips of his ears. He let out a shaky breath. Bokuto looked back up at him and gulped  loudly . Akaashi recognised the look on his face. It was the same expression he had when getting out of his dejected moods. A look of determination. New-found courage. 

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out. Akaashi hadn't let him. Because now, they were kissing again. His hands cupped Bokuto's chiseled face when he connected their lips. 

This time, Bokuto's arms weren't by his sides. This time, they wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. Closer than they were before. 

Akaashi could feel the firmness of Bokuto's built body. The strength of his arms. The hardness of his abdominal muscles. His own bare thighs grazing against Bokuto's covered ones by those forsaken knee pads. 

They let out a small breath as they parted. As his eyes fluttered open, Akaashi lost himself looking into Bokuto's golden eyes. It was one of the many features that Akaashi loved about him. They were always bright and honest. Much like the rest of Bokuto.

Akaashi felt the sides of his mouth pull into a smile. He caressed Bokuto's cheek with his thumb, making the silver haired boy smile back. It was different. It wasn't his usual obnoxious smile that showed a lot of his teeth. It was tender. Sweet.

Full of affection.

Akaashi swore that he felt his heart stop at the sight. He had never seen that smile before. And more  importantly , not once did he ever think that he'd be on the receiving end of it either. It was as if this smile meant for him. Only him. It was beautiful.

Bokuto leaned in again and rested his forehead against Akaashi's. The setter shifted his arms, wrapping them around  his  ace's shoulders. At this point, Akaashi was grateful that they weren't talking. He wasn't sure if he could even remember how to speak. Though, he did remember how to breathe.  Thankfully .

Akaashi let his eyes fall shut, sighing  dreamily . He didn't want this moment to end. Even though they were still in their sports uniform with sweat dried on their skin. He giggled when he felt Bokuto nuzzling his nose into his cheek. 

Then the nuzzling turned into chaste kisses. Kisses that trailed from his cheek, down to his neck and then back up to his jaw. Akaashi relished each one. Cherishing the feeling of each kiss as they happened.

He was on cloud nine. The feeling of joy swelled in his chest. 

I love him.

There was no other way to describe the way he felt about the other boy. He loved him. So much.

He shivered at the thought. It didn't go unnoticed. Bokuto pulled away  abruptly . Akaashi snapped his eyes open. Only to see that the other boy pulled off his jacket and then draped it over Akaashi's shoulders. Bokuto patted it down a couple of times for good measure.

It was a misunderstanding. A cute one. Bokuto thought he was cold. The gesture alone was enough to cause a sting to his eyes and a lump rise in his throat. 

He looked at Bokuto in awe. The ace was always so thoughtful. Cared about others with his whole being. Baring his heart to those closest to him. Akaashi couldn't keep it in any longer. He had to say something.

I have to tell him that I love him.

"I love you." 

Bokuto had beat him to it. The words hung between them. Akaashi was speechless. Not that he did much talking in the last twenty minutes.

"I love you Keiji."

Keiji.

Akaashi felt his heart race. The lump in his throat felt bigger. His eyes stung as he felt the tears building up. Then, he found his voice again and replied in the only way he knew how.

"I love you more, Koutarou."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tooth-rotting fluff monster! Definitely planning to write more with different ships~
> 
> I wouldn't even mind some kiss prompts {*≧∀≦}


End file.
